


The Eye of the Beholder

by isabelpenafiel03



Series: Fallen Angels and Twisted Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Sam, Cas has zero control over his wings, Coming Out, Cute unassuming (acting) Gabriel, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is a Tease, Gay Gabriel, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mostly Fluff, Pranks, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Ships It, Wing Kink, Wings, lil bit of smut, mother hen Sam, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get cursed but they don't know the consequences yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, feel free to comment constructive criticism it it much appreciated. Enjoy! :)

Dean and Sam weren't on a routine hunt, they were hunting a powerful witch. They were chasing her as she cast a spell, she looked into her hands and shouted,

"Damn! Wrong spell!"

That's how the Winchester boys ended up where they are now. Dean is at the table thinking about anything about him that might be different or wrong. 

"I got nothing Sammy, I feel fine." Dean finally announces taking another swig of his beer.

"Maybe Cas will know what to do."

"About what? Nothing's wrong!"

"Maybe he'll know what the spell was." Sam suggests. Dean rolls his eyes. "Just call the damn angel!"

"Why can't you do it?!"

"He never answers my prayers." 

"Fine, I'll do it." Dean bows his head and mutters about how Cas better get his feathery ass to the bunker and quick. They hear a flutter and Cas is in the room lecturing Dean about respect. Dean nor Sam pay attention because they are too mesmerized by what they see. Huge raven wings fill the room. Dean walks forward and begins stroking Cas' left wing and smoothing down the feathers, Cas shutters.

"Dean!" He yells in surprise.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in their beauty." Dean gasps not believing he had said that aloud. Sam is impressed by the wings but doesn't admire them the way Dean does. 

"You can see my wings? Both of you?"

"Yeah, witch cast a spell on us then cursed because she used the wrong one." Dean explained. 

"Oh." Castiel says tilting his head to the side. 

"I'm going to grab us all some food from a near by restaurant, what do you guys want?" Dean asks.

"I don't require sustenance ." Cas states.

"I'll have a salad or something." Sam offers.

"Okay, be back. You guys try to sort the whole wing thing, okay?" Dean says grabbing the keys to Baby and walking out of the bunker. Cas' wings fold neatly behind his back. Sam walks closer and gently places a hand on the folded wing. He removes it quickly as he feels Cas tense under his touch.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would make you uncomfortable." Sam apologized.

"It's fine, it's not because you make me uncomfortable Sam. I have no conscious control over my wings."

"Then why did they close a moment ago?" Sam asked. Cas blushed bright red.

"It was because.... I had just finished flying." Cas lied.

"Cas, you're an awful liar. Why did they close?" 

"I told you." 

"Cas I can and will, find out what wing movements mean, and then I will always know what you're thinking. Or you could just tell me what this one tiny thing means." 

"Fine. When an angel is.... attracted to.... someone, they spread their wings. Kinda to show off their feathers like a peacock." Cas says and looks at his shoes.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been in love with my brother?"

"Since Hell."

"Damn Cas, that's a long time. Why haven't you said anything?"

"Dean insists he's straight." 

"Cas we all know that's bullshit."

"Then why would he insist he's straight?"

"Because our dad was a homophobic bastard. Now Dean is scared to admit he likes boys after dad caught him snuggled up next to a guy and didn't react well."

"That's... unfortunate." 

"Yes, it is. Now I have to watch my brother stare at guys' butts. When he knows I've caught him decides he has to prove he's straight by sleeping with random women."

"Hey guys! Whacha talking about?" Dean asks swinging the door open walking in with his arms full of bags. Castiel's wings open hitting Sam in the face knocking him off the stool he's sitting in. "Dude! What was that for!?" Dean shouts. Sam gets up and explains.

"Cas has no control over what his wings do most of the time, they just kinda do what they do." Cas nods in agreement. 

"Oh, I see. You guys talked wing stuff while I was gone. Anyway I brought food, and even though you don't need to eat I brought you some pie Cas." Dean says nonchalantly as he begins taking food out of the bag. 

"Thanks." Cas says his wings wrapping around him and Dean creating a little bubble of their own. Cas blushes, "Sorry, not much control."

"It's fine Cas I'm just happy I can see them, they're so beautiful." Dean says also blushing a little in a way that highlights his freckles more than they usually are. Dean takes a step back and Cas looks at his feet embarrassed about how transparent he is. Dean gives everyone their food and they all eat, even Cas. He only eats to make it less awkward but he eats. After they all eat Sam bolts leaving Dean and Cas alone. Dean starts to his room but Cas grabs his arm.

"Is it okay if I sleep on the spare mattress in your bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Cas and Dean walk into his room and Dean quickly starts to get changed. Cas' feathers puff up seeing Dean's expose back but he ignores it and gets changed himself. Cas is almost asleep when Dean asks,

"Cas can I touch your wings?" Cas smiles.

"Yes, go ahead."

Dean crawls off of his bed and kneels next to Cas. He begins aligning the ebony feathers and Cas shivers. Dean makes his way closer to the base of the wing and finds a walnut sized bump. Dean touches it lightly and Cas moans then covers his mouth, blushing, instantly regretting the noise that had escaped his lips hoping Dean wouldn't stop. His wings were always so ruffled and messy compared to the others in his garrison who had mates that groomed them. Castiel always had to do his own, often missing spots. 

"Do you want me to stop Cas?" 

"No, if you would please continue." 

Dean massaged the area around the bump, which was a sensitive gland, and it started secreting oils. Dean looked concerned but rubbed the oil in to the raven feathers. Castiel's wings curled into the touch begging for attention and he bit his lip suppressing a sinful moan that threatened to escape him. Castiel's feathers stood on end inviting Dean into the soft downy below. Dean gingerly pet the soft feathers and Cas moaned quite loudly. Dean felt his pants get tight and fidgets trying to alleviate the pressure on him but instead getting friction, Dean moans himself but keeps grooming the angel. Once Cas' wings are neat and healthy looking Dean stops, his cock his throbbing begging for attention but he ignores it and settles nest to Cas.

"So Cas the wings are...?"

"Yes they are very sensitive." 

"Hmm.." Dean hums contently and curls up next to Cas. Cas' wings curl around him and they fall asleep curled up together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up after a night of snuggling with his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda late and hastily done but I really needed to write this to get into better stuff. Again, constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy! :)

Dean wakes up sweating, Cas is curled around him and is basically a heater he is so warm. Dean assumes it's his grace but decides to ask later. Dean runs his fingers through Cas' messy hair and watches him sleep. Cas doesn't need to sleep but he sure has gotten good at it. Dean continues stroking Castiel's head until Cas yawns and looks up sleepily at Dean and curls up closer.

"Believe me Cas, I enjoy this too but we've got to get up eventually."

"No." 

"Cas, Sam is going to think we're dead."

"Let him." Cas huffed wrapping his wings even tighter around Dean. Dean pries himself out then stands up. Cas looks at him with puppy dog eyes but Dean only crosses his arms.

"Come on Cas."

"Well now I have to, with you gone the bed's too cold." Cas pouts as he gets up from the mattress.

"Whatever Cas, you're like a fricken' furnace so I don't really see how you could be cold." Dean says taking Cas' hand and leading him into the kitchen. Dean goes into the cupboards and begins pulling out ingredients. Soon Dean is cooking pancakes as Cas watches him too intent on watching Dean to pay any attention to his pancakes. Sam walks in and sets a piece of paper as well as several candy wrappers on the table angrily. Cas finally takes his eyes off Dean to see what's going on. He walks over to see, written on the paper in a familiar scrawl, "Surprise, I'm not dead (again) -Loki" 

"Gabriel?" Cas asks cautiously.

"Who else call themselves 'Loki' and leaves candy wrappers everywhere?" Sam snorts crossing his arms.

"Good point." Cas agrees. They hear a flutter and Gabriel himself appears. Dean nearly has a heart attack not having heard Cas and Sam's conversation about the trickster. Sam and Dean are in awe though when Gabe's wing twitches drawing attention to the six massive gold wings. 

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this." Dean comments.

"Huh?" Gabriel says looking quite confused.

"Sam and Dean had a spell cast on them and now they can see angel wings." Cas explains

"Well, I guess there's no hiding any thing anymore, huh little bro?" Gabriel says nudging Cas.

"Now, cut to the chase. What do you want from us?" Dean asks.

"I only need a place to stay for a bit." Gabriel says.

"No wa-" Dean starts

"Couch is empty, don't leave candy wrappers around and if you start something don't bring it here." Sam interrupts.

"Thank you Samsquatch." Gabe says getting on his tiptoes attempting to ruffle Sam's hair. Sam leans backwards and Gabriel gives up. Gabriel goes over to the other room to check out where he's going to sleep for the next week or so. Cas looks to Dean to see how he is responding to their new house guest. Dean looks very confused.

"How?" Dean mutters.

"I don't know." Cas responds.

"But he's just... back...." 

"Like I said, I have no idea how he did it."

Dean stares at their guest and how he openly flirts with Sam but then walks off towards the bedrooms. Cas feels tempted to follow but can sense Dean wants to be alone. Cas awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other before going into the common room with his and Dean's brothers'.

"Hey Cassie, long time no see!" Gabriel exclaims pulling a purple sucker from his mouth.

"Yes, long time no see. Mostly because I was unaware you were still alive." Cas says flatly.

"Lighten up Cas." Sam says trying to assist the brothers in getting along.

"I will not 'Lighten up' Sam." Cas says using badly placed air quotes.

"You always were a stiff." Gabriel scoffs putting the candy back in his mouth with a pop. Cas' face turns red and with a flutter he disappears.

Dean nearly has a heart attack when suddenly the angel is in his room knocking things over with his wings. He expects the raven wings to fold up, seeing that the room is quite cramped for the large wings but they don't. Dean can see Cas has on his usual smiting face on except Dean sees past this because of the way his wings droop.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asks.

"Nothing." Cas says grumpily.

"I can see the way your wings are drooping, they look sad. You can't really lie to me when I can see your wings."

"Fine." Castiel huffed. "My brother is being an assbutt." 

"That sucks Cas." Dean says. "Man, I've really got to teach you to swear don't I?"

"Dean, don't ridicule me I'm an angel of the lord." 

"That doesn't make it any less true." Dean chuckles. Cas begins picking at his wings, ruffled from Gabriel and him bickering. 

"Let me." Dean says beginning to straighten his feathers.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Especially after my.... reaction last time."

"I don't mind, I'll just be careful not to touch anywhere too sensitive." Dean says as he grooms Cas' wings.In an hour Cas' wings are groomed and shinier than Gabriel had ever seen.

"So, I see someone groomed your wings. And I'd say you rather like them because it looks like your oil glands have been at work." Gabriel sneers.

"Yes, my wings were groomed. No I will not tell you details and, if you ever tell anyone that I will smite you." Cas growls.

"Wow Cassie, I'm so scared." Gabriel snickers before rolling over and covering himself with the thin blanket Sam provided him. Soon Gabriel was asleep and so were the Winchesters so Cas decided to do the same. Cas knew his brother didn't need to sleep and only did it so he would get the last word and that bugged him. He ignored his angry thoughts and went to sleep not knowing what else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly really domestic fluffy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said really domestic, enjoy! ;)

Gabriel wakes up on the couch and rubs his eyes. He didn't know sleeping was such a good time passer. Boring as hell though. Gabriel scans the room until he finds what he's looking for, his only remaining clean outfit. He pulls in the tee shirt and jeans then wishes he had a sweatshirt or something similar. He sees now why the Winchester constantly wear flannel. Gabriel walks down the hall that holds all the bedrooms and finds that only one door is open. Sam is most likely grocery shopping at a near by gas station so Gabriel slips in and quickly finds what he wants. He shrugs on a soft green flannel that is much too big for him and returns to the couch. The sleeves are too long but he doesn't roll them up. Gabriel is practically swimming in Sam's shirt. Sam walks in to Gabriel sitting on the couch in his flannel. Sam wants to be mad but Gabriel looks really tiny and as he shuts the door he looks at him with big honey colored eyes.

"Cold?" Sam asks. Gabriel only nods, he would usually respond to this with a witty comeback like, "Nope, I'm always hot!" but he's tired and hasn't eaten any candy yet. Sam smiled and starts unpacking groceries. Gabriel walks over and tried to do the same as his wings extend and knock several items over. Gabriel cowers not wanting to end up in a holy fire circle again.

"Did Cas tell you what emotions we portray with our wings or can I still try to hide some things?" Gabriel smirks unwrapping a sucker and shoving the plastic in his pocket.

"If you're trying to ask if I know what that particular gesture means, then yes." Sam says smiling.

"I don't think that's very fair!" Gabriel pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have an instruction manual on reading human emotions but with a few clicks on the computer or fifteen minutes with my brother you can read me like a book!" 

"Thanks for the advice."

"Since you can tell from my wings, now you've got to tell me." 

"Tell you what?" 

"Obviously how you feel about me! I thought you were the smart brother?"

"Well, I guess I like you." 

"Thanks, that's all I need." Gabriel says leaving the kitchen. Gabriel plays cool but is bursting with excitement. He knew someday that Moose would be his, he was sure of it. 

Cas is curled up in his bed until he notices something warm pressing against his back. He realizes it's not his bed and the warmth against his back was Dean. Cas suddenly remembered what happened the night before. He didn't have enough blankets and there was a draft. He tried to steal one from Dean because he had several and seemed to be sweating but, Dean grabbed his arm and refused to let go. Dean in his unconscious state had pulled Cas close. Cas planned to leave once Dean let him go but that didn't happen and he fell asleep. Cas heard Dean yawn as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes. Dean rolls over and looks startled as he noticed the angel he is cuddled up against. Cas explains what happened and Dean understands.

"I'm not gay though, okay?" Dean says not sure who he's trying to convince.

"Of course not, you like women." Cas says as he gets up and begins to get dressed. He pulls off his tee shirt and seaches for the one he was wearing the day before. Dean can't pry his eyes away from Cas' muscled back. He feels the front of his pants grow tight. Dean trys to ignore it with thoughts of "You're not gay." but eventually these thoughts are infiltrated by the phrase "I'm bisexual." He shrugs the thoughts away and trys to ingore the painful bones he sports. Once Cas is dressed he turns back and notices Dean's staring. 

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Cas asks tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Dean responds nervously running his hand through his messy hair.

"Okay." Cas says leaving the room. 

Dean walks akwardly to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. He gets dressed and walks into the kitchen. He finds Gabriel being consumed by Sam's flannel but still shivering while scooching closer to Sam for warmth. Cas is moving his eggs around on his plate and thanking Sam while Sam telling him he was going to make eggs anyway. Dean sitts in the chair next to Cas and sets his head on the counter.

"Hey Dean. Want some eggs?" Sam asks. Dean nods and yawns. Cas gets up and pours two cups of coffee one black one with cream. He sets the black one in front of Dean and begins drinking his own.

"Thanks." Dean mumbles. Cas nods and smiles. 

Half an hour later everyone is fully awake but Gabriel refuses to return the borrowed flannel. 

"Come on Gabe, you're going to get it all sticky! " Sam whines.

"You have more flannels then I have siblings, you'll make do." Gabriel chuckles. Sam only rolls his eyes and returns to his research. 

"Sam, what are you looking for?" Cas asks as he walks in the common room.

"I think I might have found a job but I'm not sure yet." Sam explains.

"Booo-ring!" Gabriel shouts draping himself across Sam's lap. 

"Off." Sam says pushing Gabriel off his lap. "I'm trying to work." 

"Please can you take a break? I'm bored, Dean hates me and Cassie doesn't want to do anything fun!"

"Fine." Sam huffs. Gabriel's gold eyes light with excitement and his wings flutter. 

"I've just got to grab a few things!" Gabriel shouts to Sam as he rushes out of the room. He comes back a few minutes later with snaps, water balloons, shaving cream, and a bag of suckers. "Let's rig the place!" 

"What's the candy for?" 

"To eat!" 

"Of course." 

Gabriel grabs Sam's hand and pulls him to the room Dean and Cas are sleeping in. He blows up two blue ballons and two green. He sets the green ballons under Dean'spillow and the blue under Cas'. 

"What's that for?" 

"At least two of the ballons will be noticed, if the green are noticed but not the blue then they are sleeping in Dean's bed and vice versa. If both sets are noticed they are sleeping in their own beds." 

"Why are you testing that?"

"Because I see how they look at eachother and how Cas' wings spread when he's around Dean. That and Dean defends his sexuality way too much and needs to be taken down a peg." 

"True." Sam says assisting Gabriel in his pranks. Soon they were finished and Sam was back to researching.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas begins changing into his pyjamas. Dean suddenly finds himself pinning Cas against the wall kissing along his neck. Cas throws his head back and grabs Dean's hair. Dean pulls himself away long enough to put Cas on the bed and begin rubbing his growing erection against his leg. Dean moans loudly caught up in the action forgetting how thin the walls of the bunker are. Cas suddenly feels very uncomfortable so when he leans back and feels a pop under Dean's pillow he is relieved. 

"Something popped under your pillow." Cas whispers lifting the pillow to find a little green balloon that had popped. It had been full of shaving cream and made a large sticky mess in Dean's bed. Cas scowled, this was Gabriel. 

"What tHE HELL GABRIEL!" Cas yelled storming into the kitchen holding a slimy green balloon. 

"So you found that?" Gabriel smirks pulling a yellow sucker from his mouth. 

"I did find it. And it was very messy and unpleasant." Cas growls.

"So, you put your head on your pillow and that exploded?" Gabriel asks.

"Yes, what is so hard to understand about that?" 

"Only the fact that Sam and I here put the green balloons under Dean's pillow not your's." Gabriel teased. Cas blushed and huched over, even his wings looked as if they were trying to be small and unnoticed. 

"Sam too?" 

"Yep!" 

Cas glad the room and told Dean what he had learned. Dean went into the kitchen himself. 

"Sam, that was not cool."

"That's not what you said when you shoved that spoon in my mouth!" 

"That was a harmless prank, this is a violation of my privacy."

"We all already knew you and Cas had the hots for eachother anyway and it didn't seem like you were going to come out anytime soon..."

"So you outed me before I was ready!? Not cool! You don't understand, you've never had to be in the closet!" Dean yells blinking away tears. Dean runs off before he can see the telling look on his brother's face. Dean locks himself in the bathroom. And curls up in the bathtub, it's not very comfortable but it's cold and a gret place to hide from Sam. Tears begin finding their way down Dean's cheeks. He doesn't bother wiping them away. Dean sits in the bathtub for a while but he has no idea how long. There's a knock at the door.

"Occupied!" Dean shouts as a lame attempt at humor. 

"Dean, let me in." Sam says. Dean doesn't answer, he hears the knob jiggle and Sam walks in. Bastard picked the lock. Sam sits in the tub next to Dean.

"I know what you mean."

"Huh?" 

"Dean I've slept with guys before. You never really asked anything when I said I got laid so I didn't elaborate."

"You should've told me. Would've made my life a whole lot easier."

"I just never thought you were gay."

"I'm not. I always told you I wasn't, I was telling the truth too. I'm bisexual."

"I'm proud you've come to terms with it."

"You kinda forced me to."

"Yeah, guess I did didn't I?" 

"Well, enough chick flick moments. I'm going to bed."

Dean smiles and gets up from the bathtub. He walks into his room to find his bed stripped and Cas passed out on a pile of sheets he had most likely planned to put on the bed. Dean smiles and lays a blanket over him then curls up next to the angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really fluffy sabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this has gotten alot more positivity that I expected. I really want to thank everyone who has been following this story and to let you all know how great it is to have an audience even if a small one. Just, thanks. Please enjoy and don't be shy with suggestions for the fic!

Gabriel feels a draft. He knows everyone is asleep and doesn't know where the blankets are stashed. He sets his bare feet on the ground and walks to the hallway with everyone's rooms in it. He knows Dean and Cas will be pissed if he wakes them while Sam would only be annoyed. He decides to go for a miffed Sam rather than face his brother's wrath. Gabriel opens the door quietly and sneaks in the room. He shakes Sam awake,

"Sam, I'm cold." Gabriel whispers trying to quiet the chattering of his teeth. 

"Mmm..." Sam hums.

Gabriel thinks 'Screw it!' and slides into the bed. He sets his head against Sam's warm chest and falls asleep almost immediately. 

\--------

Sam wakes up and finds Gabriel curled up like a cat against him. He vaguely remembers the conversation they had the night before, if you could even call it that. Sam gets up and Gabriel shivers. Sam grabs his shoulder and wakes him up as politely as he can. Gabriel crawls out of bed and conjures himself an outfit but is still cold once he has changed out of his pyjamas. Sam hands the trickster his warmest flannel and Gabriel wraps himself in it as soon as it is handed to him.

"I get cold." 

"I can see that."

"Thanks." 

Sam nods and walks out of the room. Gabriel breaths in the scent of Sam. He smells like books and gunpowder, a surprisingly pleasant smell. Gabriel unwraps a sucker and shoves the wrapper into the shirt's front pocket. He takes a moment to slick back his hair but then walks into the kitchen. 

"Hello Gabriel." Car says grumpily as he drinks his third cup of coffee.

"Is that Sam's?" Dean asks. Gabriel looks down at the too long sleeves and long torso then back up at Dean then nods. 

"Got cold." Gabriel mumbles.

"Woke me up last night looking for blankets." Sam says in agreement. 

"Gabriel always did get cold, terrible circulation too. I always had to make sure he was wearing socks otherwise his feet bruise." Cas interjects. Sam looks at Gabriel's bare feet and glares. 

"I'm fine." Gabriel insists as Sam rushes into his room for socks. Sam comes back with a pair of fluffy socks and sets them in his hand.

"Just wear the damn socks Gabriel." Sam orders seeing he wants to defend himself but is too tired to do so. 

"Okay." Gabriel sighs.

"Jeez Samantha, can you not be a mother hen for five seconds!?" Dean teases.

"How would you feel if it was Cas?" Sam says then realizes what he is implying and blushes. 

"Pretty different considering he killed me several times just for kicks!" Dean shouts pounding the table.

"Sorry." Gabriel says almost timidly. Dean doesn't know what to do, he's never seen the angel/trickster like this. He looks almost like a child dressed in Sam's huge shirt looking at Dean with big round cow eyes. 

"S'ok. I guess." Dean grumbles as if admitting defeat. Dean walks into his room to avoid the only puppy dog eyes he's seen that are worse than Sam's. Gabriel seems to use his small stature and honey brown eyes to his advantage. Castiel only rolls his eyes and finishes his coffee in one large gulp. Gabriel grins devilishly as Sam says a plate of eggs in front of him. "Thanks Samsquach!" "Yep." Sam replies as he sets a second plate in front of Castiel and sits to begin eating his own eggs. "Thank you Sam." Castiel says. Sam doesn't respond though because he has a mouthful of food. He simply gives Cas a thumbs up and nods. Castiel is the first to finish and after thanking Sam again he leaves the table. Gabriel finishes as well and gives Sam a hug. He winks and heads off to the common room. Little does Sam know he's slipped a piece of paper in his pocket. Sam goes to his room and gets dressed in his usual clothes. He packs clothes for the hunt and grabs his laptop. When he leaves his room Dean is in the hallway waiting for him. Castiel also exits the room. "Would it be okay if I assisted you in this case?" "If Dean thinks it'll be fine I have no objections." "Thank you Sam." The three walked into the living room carrying bags. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You're all going?" "Yeah." Dean says unsympatheticly. "Well I assume you're bringing my brother for his mojo so, being a higher ranking angel it would be better if you brought me. Or both of us." "You're not coming Gabriel." Dean announces. "Fine. I'll just stay in the unguarded bunker, bored and all alone!" "That's the spirit!" Dean says sarcastically as he closes the bunker door.

Gabriel collapses onto the couch.

"There's nothing to do!" He groans sprawling out. Gabriel finds the remote and turns on the tv. He watches a program on the history channel and laughs about how wrong they are for a half hour. He hears a knock on the door.

"Sam?! Dean!? It's Charlie!" 

Gabriel opens the door to a red headed women who punches him in the gut.

"Ouch. Wow, if you could have given me a second to explain I'd tell you I'm Gabriel and Sam, Dean, and Cas are on a hunt. I'm Cas' brother, they refused to take me with them so I'm stuck here."

"Oh, sorry. They didn't mention that. Are you wearing Sam's shirt?"

"Yeah, don't have much clothes and there's a draft." 

"So, are you and Sam.... together?" 

"No, not really. He just hates me the least and his clothes are comfortable. Plus I didn't want to walk in on Cas and Dean, that would be scarring."

"So Cas and Dean are together?"

"Yes, I know it's complicated but whatever. Anyway why are you here?"

"Research."

"Now I'm surprised you and Sam aren't together!" Gabriel chuckles.

"No, I'm not really into that..."

"Is it the hair? I personally like the hair." 

"Men, I'm not into men."

"Oh, okay. So, you need the library I assume?" Gabriel says leading Charlie to the library. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because it's boring here and I can't make fun of the history channel forever!"

"So you want me to stay?" 

"I guess soo...." Gabriel says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll need to grab some-" Charlie begins but is cut off by Gabriel snapping his fingers and her things appearing. "Yeah, sure you don't have much clothing...." Charlie says rolling her eyes. 

"Fine, I like his clothes because they smell like old books and gun powder. Happy!?"

"Its cute, you have a crush."

"I am an angel over six hundred years old, I am not cute and I certainly don't have a crush."

"Sure..." Charlie says opening her laptop.

Gabriel sat watching Charlie do her research for longer than Charlie thought he would the only sounds in the room are of Gabriel noisily eating a sucker.

\--------

The Winchesters as well as Cas are investigating a supposed vampire best in a small town in between Buffalo and Rochester. I was a perfect set up, the local doctors office had blood but isn't very well staffed. The only problem is on such a small town, everyone's related. The vampires went mostly unnoticed though. 

When Sam and Dean arrive claiming to be FBI the local police only laughed. The FBI weren't very concerned about Albion. Dean, Sam and Cas stakes out the doctor"s office and took down the nest very quickly. Now they just had the drive back...

\--------

Charlie put her pyjamas on and sat on the couch, Gabriel told her he would sleep on the floor. Gabriel is still wearing Sam's flannel and is wrapped in multiple blankets.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gabriel asks.

"No, why?"

"I'm trying to make conversation."

"Well, it's late. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Fine, but tomorrow you're helping me with a prank."

"Okay." 

Charlie went to sleep but Gabriel goes to Sams room. He sits on the mattress trying to think of a good prank. He doesn't manage to stay awake though and falls asleep in Sam's bed. 

After a long drive Sam wants nothing more than to go to bed but finds Gabriel in his bed. He had assumed the lump in the couch was him but apparently not. Sam shakes Gabriel's shoulder.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, well you are in my bed." 

"Oh, I must've fallen asleep when I came in to put a plastic snake at the foot of your bed." Gabriel chuckles and goes to get up. Sam puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, you can stay."

"Thanks Samsquach, it does get rather cold in the common room."

Sam nods and gets into bed. Gabriel sets his head against Sam's chest and falls asleep. Sam nuzzles his head into the curve of Gabriel's neck inhaling the scent of candy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wakes up in Sam's bed Castiel discovers his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I'm going to try to keep this going but might have to end this soon. :( And again, thanks for reading feel free to express yourself in the comments!

Sam wakes up with Gabriel curled into his chest, gold wings wrapped around him. Sam carefully maneuvers himself from the angel without waking him. He walks into the kitchen and finds Dean cooking a breakfast that Sam can feel his cholesterol going up just looking at it.

"Hey bitch."

"Jerk."

"You know where Gabriel is? Charlie's sleeping on the couch. I'd say he bailed but he left his things."

"Yeah, uh Gabe kinda slept in my room."

"Same bed or...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"He looked at me and told me he was going to sleep in a sleeping bag and my resolve just melted!"

"I will admit, he's a little shit but a cute one."

"And he does the thing where his wings spread around me! And I just can't help it!"

"What do you mean?"

"When an angel is attracted to you it's wings spread around you."

"So you had and Angel cheat code and you didn't tell me!?"

"Sorry Dean, that's how I figured out Cas was in to you and he didn't want me telling you."

"Makes sense, I guess." Dean says taking a sip of his coffee. Gabriel walks in rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sits on a stool. He grins and asks,

"Whatcha talking about Dean-o?"

"Nothing important." Sam interjects.

"It's really great talking to you Sam but I was asking your brother. Ya' know, 'bout a foot shorter than you and slightly less attractive?" Gabriel says with a sly grin.

"Hey! Watch yourself midget!" Dean shouts.

"Wow, touchy!" Gabriel says wincing a bit.

"Hey Gabe, you wearing socks?" Sam interupts.

"Yeah." Gabriel says trying to hide his bruised feet.

"Come on Gabriel! That's got to hurt, why don't you just wear the socks?" Sam pleads.

"It's undignified." Gabriel snorts with pride only an angel can posess.

"Wear the socks or I'll make sure you never touch a single one of my flannels again!"

"Fine. But, under one circumstance."

"What's that?"

"I want a piggy back ride. What's the point of tall people otherwise?"

"So fluffy socks, undignified but no shame in piggy back rides?"

"Now you're getting it!" Gabriel shouts hopping onto Sam's back. "Onwards Moose!"

\--------

Half an hour later Charlie comes back from the library to see Sam walking around the house going about his business as of nothing were different but with Gabriel clinging to his back.

"Why's Gabe on your back?" Charlie asks hesitantly not sure if she wants an answer.

"He refused to wear socks otherwise." Sam replies.

"And why is it important that he wears socks?"

"Otherwise his feet bruise."

"Now that you mention it, I did notice bruises on his feet." Charlie says thoughtfully.

"I'm right here!" Gabriel shouts.

"Yeah, because I can forget you're in the room." Sam says sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. So funny." Gabriel says flatly.

\--------

Dean and Cas are kissing on Dean's bed and Dean's erection brushes Cas' still flaccid member. Dean rests a single hand on Cas' buckle and Cas squirms away.

"Hey Cas, you mind if we talk?"

"Sure Dean, what do to need?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I really like you and we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Why do you feel the need to explain this to me?"

"Because I don't want to to feel pressured to do anything you're not comfortable with. And you don't seem too into anything past kissing."

"That's true Dean, I don't know why but thoughy vessel is in perfect condition now that Jimmy does not occupy it as well I simply do no get erections. I just do not find any intrest in sex."

"Okay, Cas I think the word to describe that is asexual."

"The basic meaning of the word makes sense but I find I still don't understand." Cas says. 

"Umm...well...see...it means you can't be sexually atracted to people." Dean stutters.

"I think I understand now...." Cas trails off as he flutters away leaving Dean with a painfully hard dick. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor injury, mother hen Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been on a writing kick! Trying to stretch this for the few who have been reading. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Dean wakes up in bed alone and is worried. He then remembers the events of the night before and is afraid he's scared off Cas. The door opens and Cas walks in though.

"Oh, sorry I thought you'd get up later. I didn't want you to wake up alone but I needed to think for a bit." Cas explains.

"Yeah, it's fine. I can handle waking up alone, done it plenty of times before." Dean lies as he tries to slow his fast beating heart. 

"Dean, do you mind if I sit with you?" Cas says tilting his head to the side. Dean pats the mattress besides him and Cas sits close to him. Dean runs his fingers through Cas' hair. Cas reaches for Dean's calloused hand and tangles together their fingers. Can rubs circles on Dean's palm with his thumb as he leans into Dean's hand on his scalp. Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder and lets Dean hug m him tightly. They sit like this, a tangle of limbs. Cas hums contently and sits closer to Dean, now nearly on his lap. \--------- "Gabriel hurry up! You're using all the hot water!" Sam shouts pounding on the bathroom door. Gabriel walks out only in a towel and smirks leaning against the door frame. "Well, maybe you should've joined me." "Just hurry up." "Yeah, okay. Hand me a shirt and some socks." Gabriel says sticking out a hand. Sam hands him an old flannel and a pair of fluffy socks. Though Gabriel won't admit it he actually really enjoys wearing the thick wool socks Sam has him wear. A moment later Gabriel walks out wearing almost nothing of his own. He's wearing a baggy grey tee shirt, a big and rather hideous orange flannel and a worn pair of jeans that pool around his ankles. He's got a huge grin on his face as he adjusts the horribly orange flannel. "Even your own clothes are too big!" Sam giggles. "Shut up Winchester!" Gabriel shouts punching Sam in the arm. "Make me!" "Is that a challenge?" "Yes!" Sam yells as he begins sprinting away daring Gabriel to catch him. Gabriel chases after Sam through the library then to the kitchen and to the common room. Gabriel trips over the coffee table and ends up sprawled out on the floor. "Oh my God! Gabe are you okay?" Sam shouts worried. Gabriel begins to sit up. "Yeah, I think I'm fine." Gabriel groans and spreads his wings. Gabriel cries out in pain and Sam notices the largest wing on the left side is sitting at an odd angle. "Gabriel, I think you broke a wing." "Yeah me too." Gabriel says going a little pale as he stands. "Should probably have Cas take a look." "Have me take a look at what?" Cas asks tilting his head in a bird like fashion. "Gabe fell and I think he broke his wing." Sam interupts. "That sounds serious. Let me take a look." Cas says. Gabriel extends his wings as far as he can and winces. "It seems you've broken your metacarpus. It's a pretty nasty break, I'm sorry." "Sorry about wha-" Gabriel begins but is cut off by the snap of Cas setting the bone. "OUCH! Couldn't you have given me some warning!?" "Again, I apologize Gabriel. I thought it would be best of I did it quickly." Cas reassures him. "We will need to add a splint of some sort and you will have to allow it to heal, which means taking it easy. You think you can do that Gabriel?" "Sure." Gabriel mumbles. "I'll make sure he does." Sam interjects giving Gabriel a glare.

"I said I would." Gabriel mutters defeated. 

"Just let Samantha be a mother hen, Gabe." Dean chuckles. 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch."

"Wow, so original!" Gabriel shouts but then whimpers in pain from moving his wing. 

"We need to put a splint on that, NOW Gabriel." Cas says going to the kitchen to find some supplies to form a make shift splint. 

Half an hour later Gabriel's wing is in a sling and he is wrapped in so many blankets he can't move, doesn't mean he won't try. He squirms and wiggles, all the whole Sam is telling him to sit still and trying to force feed him soup. 

"For the last TIME! I'm not hungry, I'm bored. I want to sit up and possibly do something other than watch the used to be about History channel!"

"Wow, you're cranky. I'll go grab a board game." Sam says his voice dropping to a whisper at the end of the sentence. He missed Gabriel on the forehead and goes to grab some board games. 

A moment later Sam is back with, battleship, candy land, monopoly and, a deck of cards. Sam grabs candy land and chuckles at his own joke.

"Yeah, yeah real funny. While we're on the topic of candy can we go to the store to get some?"

"I don't know, I can just go by myself if you want. Can't you just conjure some up anyway?"

"Dean said something about, saving my mojo so I can be useful sooner rather than later. Plus, fresh air will do is both some good."

"Fine, we'll go. No terrorizing the employees though."

"I told Cas not to tell you about that!"

"And Cas told me anyways. Why in earth did you do that anyways? What were you thinking? Snaps under the toilet run in the girls bathroom?"

"It was funny! Plus I didn't even go in there myself, I paid a teenager to." 

"I don't care what you did, just don't do anything like that again! I mean soup can bowling!? Who in there right mind would think that's a good idea?" Sam shouts. Gabriel smirks.

"Now help me out, will ya'?"

"Fine." Sam sighs unrolling the angel from the mass of blankets. "Let's go, just behave okay?"

"Why wouldn't I behave?" Gabriel purrs, his voice as sweet as honey and his eyes as big as saucers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for errors all of this is unedited! Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a little shit, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are great, enjoy, comment, or whatever you like! \\(• _ •)/ Anyway, here you go!

Sam and Gabriel walk to the convience store because it is rather close to the bunker. Sam insists on making him wear his big black sweatshirt, which he swims in.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Gabriel begs.

"Not now Gabe. Let's just get to the store." Sam replies grabbing Gabriel's hand to pull him along.

"We almost there? I'm bored." Gabriel moans.

"We just left the house Gabe!"

"Yeah, so? I was bored before we left the house."

"Dealing with you is like trying to reason with a brick wall!"

"You love this!"

"Come on Gabriel we're here." Sam says trying and failing to keep Gabriel from sprinting into the store. "That's how you got hurt in the first place!" Sam shouts only getting a tongue stuck out in response. Gabriel raids the candy isle and returns to Sam with armfuls of candy. "Ready to go?" "Gabriel, no. You can get four bags maximum. Dean will kill me for letting you get that much even." "Fine. I'll go put a few back." Gabriel pouts.

Gabriel is back in a half second with four bags. He sets them on the counter and pulls Sam's wallet out of his pocket. Gabriel pays and they walk out of the store and Sam feels a tug at his back pocket as Gabriel puts his wallet back.

"Did you pick pocket ME!?"

"Of course. How else would I get your wallet?"

"God, you're a prick!"

"Yes but, you love me anyways!" Gabriel shouts gun Sam his best puppy dog eyes.

"True. But you're still a prick."

"Did you just admit you LOVE me!?"

"Maybe."

"I love you too Moose!" Gabriel coos getting on his tiptoes and kissing Sam on the cheek. Gabriel leads Sam inside and sits on the couch. He tugs on Sam's hand to get him to sit. 

"I don't want to have all of those blankets on. You keep me much warmer." Gabriel whispers kicking his shoes off. He lays on the couch with his legs curled up. Sam lays behind him and embraces the angel. Sam takes a deep breath smeling Gabriel's golden brown hair. Dean walks in later to find them halfway through one of Sam's boring documentaries which Gabriel has fallen asleep to. 

"Hey Samantha! How's your boyfriend doing?" Dean jokes. 

"Shut up you'll wake him up." Sam hisses. 

"Oh, so you took that step?" 

"I think so, Dean." 

"Good for you, Sammy. I may not like Gabriel but I've got to admit he makes you happy, a lot more fun too."

"Thanks..." 

"Whatever, Samatha. God, I'm turning into a chick!" Dean says as he walks back to his and Cas' room. 

Dean opens the door slowly to find Cas reading a book. 

"What are you reading Angel?" Dean asks. Cas looks up from the book into Dean's green eyes.

"The Advetures of Tom Sawyer. It's abou-"

"Just keep reading your book, don't waste your time explaining the plot to a grunt like me."

"You underestimate yourself Dean. You're much smarter than you let on, if only you could see that."

"Come on Cas, you don't have to be nice about it. Every one knows Sammy's the smart one." 

"Dean you are one of the smartest men I know." Cas says shutting his book. "Don't ever think otherwise." Cas gets up, gives Dean a short and living kiss on the lips and leaves. Dean smiles and wonders how he ever got so lucky to end up with an angel like Cas. 

\--------

Sam slips out from under Gabriel once the movie ends to get a drink of water as well as a moment away from his thrashing. Gabriel caused trouble, even in his sleep. Sam lays on his bed after he uses the bathroom and opens a book. If he wasn't so focued on his research he would notice the creak of the door as Gabriel sneaks into the room. Gabriel leaps into Sam and lays flat on top of him. Sam could easily pry himself free but is curious about where it will go. Gabriel continues laying flat for a few moments but then lifts his head to look at Sam.

"Sam, guess what?" 

"What, Gabe?" 

"I've made a Sam-wich!"

"That's terrible. That joke was so awful."

"Wow, I feel so loved." Gabriel says sarcastically. Sam flips him and pins him to the bed. 

"I do love you quite a bit." Sam whispers kissing Gabriel's neck. He nibbles and sucks at the area leaving a visible mark. Gabriel leans his head back so Sam can reach more of his neck.

"Sam..." Gabriel moans breathlessly. Gabriel pushes him off and looks him straight in the eye. "...if you want to get anything out of this, you're going to have to catch me!" Gabriel yells sprinting out of the room. Sam finally catches him and Gabriel smiles,

"Now the real fun can begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! Most I've ever written!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you guys I'm going to try to write a good amount of smut to the best of my ability. Also going to try to stretch this chapter and write a longer chapter.

Sam pins Gabriel to the wall, his wrists will most likely bruise but he seems to be enjoying it. Gabriel chews his bottom lip in anticipation.

"You're such a fucking tease." Sam whispers on Gabriel's ear. 

"I'm your tease. Now that you've caught me, you can do what you want with me. Anything." Gabriel growls and then. Licks the side of Sams face. Sam groans at the sight of Gabriel pinned to the wall by his thin wrists, covered in a sheen of sweat and, panting slightly. His magnificent golden wings are extended, except for the injured wing which is tucked behind the others. His wings flutter and twitch with arousal. 

"I have a feeling if this goes any longer Dean or Car might get and eyeful, we should relocate." Sam says, his voice coarse. Gabriel nods and Sam lifts him so that Gabriel and him and eye to eye. Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam's waist and cups his face. Gabriel pulls Sam in for a sloppy kiss. Sam tastes Gabriel's sweetness, sure that if he didn't know about all the candy he ate he would think he was wearing cherry chapstick. Gabriel nibbles at Sam's lower lip and Sam opens his mouth to let a sugar coated tongue inside. Gabriel skims the roof of Sam's mouth as they fight for dominance. 

"Fuck." Sam whispers in an octave lower than before.

He goes back to fighting for dominance but Gabriel submits almost immediately. Sam reaches the bed and almost throws Gabriel on the bed. 

"Gabriel, I need to ask before I do this but, would you mind if I tied you to the headboard?" Sam asks. Gabriel nods. 

"Do it." He manages to rasp out. Sam opens a drawer in his nightstand and pulls out a thin rope. He carefully binds Gabriel's wrists above his head and looks to the angel to make sure he has tied the ropes to his liking. Gabriel nods. 

"Gabe, if it becomes too much or you want me to stop for any reason say 'wirecutters'. No matter what I'm doing or why you want me to stop, I'll stop immediately. I chose wirecutters randomly, if you want a different word tell me." 

"Wirecutters works fine Sam." Gabriel whispers.

"Good. Now, where were we?" Sam growls as he begins kissing from his wrist towards his chest. He kisses down until he reaches a sensitive spot on the inside of Gabriel's forearm. He stops to bite at the area, hard but not hard enough to draw blood. He then licks the bite mark and sucks at the area leaving a purplish hickey. Sam continues kissing down his arms. Sam stops to lick Gabriel's already hard nipple. Gabriel gets goose bumps and whimpers, pleading for the hunter's touch. 

Gabriel bucks his hips into Sam seeking friction. Sam pulls off his own shirt and tosses it aside. 

"Sam I need you." Gabriel pants.

"I know." Sam whispers in response as he shucks off Gabriel's jeans. Gabriel prays his boxers will be next but instead Sam begins stroking Gabriel's shimmering wings as he gently palms him through the boxers. Sam finds every especially sensitive area in Gabriel's wings and is sure to pay extra attention to those areas. Gabriel moans.

"Sam, I'm not gonna last if this continues." Gabriel manages to rasp out.

"Shh... It's fine." Sam whispers continuing to massage Gabriel's soft feathers. Sam kisses him gently and rust against his thigh. Sam pulls Gabriel's boxers off in one fluid motion and reaches into the top drawer of his night stand. He pulls out a small bottle of lube and covers a single finger in the solution. Sam slowly slides a finger into Gabriel and kisses him to help him relax. Gabriel mewls at the idea of having Sam inside of him and ignores the pain as Sam's tongue glides over the small cuts in his mouth. He had gotten then from eating myriads of hard candies in the past week.Gabriel scratches along Sam's muscular back. Sam slides a second finger in Gabriel and slowly begins scissoring him open. He get Gabriel loose enough and teases around the entrance of Gabriel's puckered hole. 

Sam slowly begins sliding into his partner still kissing him gently. Gabriel feels himself fill and groans very close. Precum leaks through his boxers and Gabriel begs for more. Sam picks up his pace thrusting faster than before. Gabriel feels Sam release inside of him.

"You can cum now Gabriel." Sam grunt still riding the high of his orgasm. Gabriel doesn't hesitate and cums on his shirt.

"Oh god." Gabriel shutters out shifting side to side as he realizes the mess he made. "That was emabarrasing."

"It's fine, I'll grab you a shirt." Sam says kissing Gabriel, Sam gets dressed quickly.

Sam walks into the living room and begins rummaging through Gabriel's duffle bag. Cas walks in and tilts his head in a bird like manner. 

"Sam, may I ask why you are going through Gabriel's possessions?" 

"I was looking for this." Sam responds pulling a tee shirt from the bag. 

"Why are you looking for my brother's shirt?" 

"Gabriel needs a shirt, I'm just bringing him one." Sam says walking out of the room.

"Here." Sam says tossing Gabriel the shirt. 

"Can you untie me?" Gabriel whispers.

"Sorry, yeah. I forgot." Sam says as he unites Gabriel. Gabriel rubs his wrists and smiles. Sam takes his shirt off and pulls the clean one over his head.

Gabriel lays down and falls asleep almost immediately, Sam lays next to him and falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the smut was bad, it's really not my area!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. I don't really understand how someone could be excited to see that I'd written another chapter but if you are I'm so sorry that this has taken so long.

Sam wakes up in the bed alone. He panics, thinking he scared Gabe off with the bondage. Sam gets up and begins searching for Gabriel.

"Gabe? Gabe?" Sam calls.

"Right here Samsquach. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Gabriel teases leaning against the doorframe. 

"You know, you're an asshole sometimes Gabriel." 

"I'm sorry, I forgot I'm in the presence of a research god! And a total nerd I might add, I better show some respect!"

"Yeah, a research god who buys all of your candy and gives you a place to live." Gabriel winces at this and curls in a bit loosing his confident stance.

"Gabe? What's wrong?" Sam asks in a tender voice. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Gabriel says waving it off as he stands confidently once again. However his wings stil curl and sag brushing the ground. 

"Gabriel? There's clearly something bothering you. Is it something I said?" 

"I said I'm fine." Gabriel spits storming from the room. Sam frowns as he worries about his boyfriend's behavior. 

Gabriel locks himself in a closet and prays Sam doesn't find him, or anyone else for that matter. He just needs to think, to clear his head.

He said such a little things and in a joking manner. They weren't things that should've bothered him. But all he can hear is the echo of a thunderous voice. 'I gave you everything Gabriel, I taught you everything. Why can't you just follow my orders? Why can't you just be like any other angel?' 

"I don't know." He rasps and buries his head in his knees. He shivers and remembers the entire reason he got up early was to get more layers. He wasn't even wearing socks.

His feet ache and he can feel them bruising. He knows he should just go get socks but can't face Sam after he ran out. Gabriel goes to warm his feet but yells out in pain when he feels the full extent of the cold on his bare feet. The door creaks open and Dean is looming over a puffy eyed Gabriel curled up in the closet. Gabriel looks up at him and flushes red.

"Gabriel? Sammy's been worried." Gabriel shakes his head. "Come 'mere. I won't tell Sammy where you are but you're not hiding in the closet. I so that for way too long and I'm not going to let you too." Dean says as he scoops up Gabriel.

Dean plops him on his bed and tosses him a blanket. He looks at Gabe's feet and scrunches up his face. 

"What the hell happened?"

"Reynuad's disease."

"Huh?"

"When my feet get too cold they bruise. I usually wear socks to prevent this." Gabriel says gesturing to his purple feet. 

"Hang on, I've got some socks." Dean says as he rummages through his drawers. 

"Thanks." Gabriel mutters as Dean throws a pair of socks in his direction. Gabriel winced as he slides on the socks carefully.

"So, those are some bad bruises must've hurt to sit in that closet without socks. What happened? Did Sam do something?"

"No, no. He didn't know."

"What do you mean he didn't know?"

"I'm a fricken' archangel! And a trickster too! I shouldn't have been out off balance because of a joke. And hiding in an closet!?" Gabriel shouts his voice getting louder and shakier as he goes on. "I shouldn't be the deadbeat who crashes on your couch because everyone is out for my head! I shouldn't have to depend on you! I shouldn't have to depend on anyone!" Gabriel shouts as he begins to sob. Sobs tear through Gabriel threatening to tear him apart. Dean backs away not knowing what to do other than let him cry.

"Don't tell Sam. Or Cas, especially not Cas. This never happened." Gabriel sniffles as he wobbles out of Dean's room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter! As I've said before, I really have no idea where this fic is going. All of this is unplanned. Because of this, I am open to suggestions. It'd be really great to have some input.

Gabriel collapsed on the couch, his episode having taken a lot out of him.Gabriel didn't intend to doze off but in his less than angelic form he needed to rest.

Gabriel wakes up a while later, it's still light out but he doesn't know how much time has actually passed. He realizes the reason he has been woken up is because someone is inspecting the bruises on his feet. He hisses as they hit an especially tender area.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see how bad the bruising is. I noticed you limping a bit earlier." Castiel says apologetically. 

"Its fine Cas. I was the idiot who sat in the closet without socks anyway. I can't expect everyone to clean up my messes." Gabriel says.

"Gabriel, you've been cleaning up my masses since I was a fledgling. Now Sam and Dean do the same for me and I them. That's what family is for, please let us help you."

"Cas-" 

"Gabriel, we all care about you. Even Dean. You killed him over a hundred times and he still cares. So do us all a favor and let us help you time to time." 

"Okay. Thanks Cas." Gabriel sighs as Cas pulls his socks back up and tosses him a blanket as he walks out of the room.

\--------

An hour or so later Dean began cooking dinner, this entailed homemade fries, burgers and for the younger Winchester, a salad. "What smells good?" Cas asks as he wanders into the kitchen. "Dinner, why? hungry?" "Yes, food would be good." Gas responds as he slips his arms around Dean's waist. Dean hums contently as he continues flipping the burgers. Cas buries his head in the crook of Dean's neck. "Have you seen Sam?" Dean asks. Cas says something too muffled to understand. "Cas." Dean says in a harsher tone. Cas lifts his face from Dean's shoulder. "No, he said he had something to do."

"That's Sammy for you. Always running somewhere." Dean says and resumes cooking. 

Half an hour later Sam comes in the door to find Gabriel with his smiting face on. He would look scary if he wasn't almost a foot shorter than Sam and wrapped in every blanket in the house. Sam shoots him a confused look.

"Dean and Cas were hot because Dean was cooking on the grill so they turned the Ac on." Gabriel mutters still scowling. Sam suppresses a giggle.

"Hey Gabriel?"

"Yeah Samsquach?"

"I wanted to apologize. I don't know what made you so upset but, if I said something I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was stupid." Gabriel says shifting in his nest of blankets.

"No Gabe, it wasn't. If something made you upset, that's okay. We all have things that make us uncomfortable, even if they seem stupid." 

"I'm fine Sam."

"Okay, but if I ever make you upset I need to know so I can avoid doing it again."

"Okay."

\--------

Dean set the table and everyone sat to eat. Castiel charters about how good the burgers are while Dean blushes and tries to hide his face. Gabriel eats half a burger rolls up in the thickest blanket he can find. Sam is quiet for most of the meal but then clears his throat. Everyone looks in his direction.

"It's been a little tense lately so I decided we should do something. Today I went out and rented an ice rink and skates of you guys want to come." Sam says fiddling with his bracelet, a habit picked up from Dean as a child.

"Since you wasted all day on this we'll all come, bitch." Dean says secretly excited.

"Jerk." Sam says giving Dean his infamous bitch face.

The car ride here was mostly Gabriel complaining about all the layers Sam forced him to wear.

"I'm going to have a heat stroke!"

"You're not even sweating so calm down!" Dean shouts. Cartier mumbles something in Enochian.

"Hey!" Gabriel yells. Sam just shakes his head as Gabriel begins clawing at Castiel.

"You're going to make me crash baby if you don't stop that!" Dean shouts.

Everyone was silent after that. Once they got to the ice rink Sam handed out ice skates. Luckily Sam knew what shoe size they all wore so they all fit well enough. Gabriel was soon grateful for the layers Sam had made him wear as the cold nipped at his cheeks. Gabriel gets on the ice and immediately falls. Sam laughs causing Gabriel to scowl as he continues to slowly slide along. 

"Let me help you up." Sam says offering a hand. 

"I don't need help." Gabriel says pouting. Gabriel wobbles as he slowly stands. Gabriel tries to keep his balance with his arms sticking straight out but falls on his face.

"Come on." Sam says as he lifts Gabriel from the ice brushing snow from his red face. 

"Set me down." Gabriel demands.

"Sure." Sam says setting him on his feet. Gabriel couches Sam's arm like his life depends on it. Gabriel scowls as Cas skates by backwards. 

"Since when can you skate?" Gabriel hisses. Castiel shrugs and skates away.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asks. This time Gabriel shrugs. Sam looks around the rink only to find his Brother half standing as he clings to the wall pale-faced.

"I think I found some thing worse than flying." 

After an hour of skating Sam decides Gabriel is frostbitten and it would be best to go home. They pack everything up and begin the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick wrap up! Hope you guys enjoy! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After skating hot chocolate! Credit to my friend Molly who came up with the idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter bc I might not be able to post for a while!

The group gets back to the bunker and Sam insists on making them hot coco. Sam turns on the Keurig and waits for it to heat up. Sam turns to see Gabriel shivering by the fire that Cas is failing to start. Sam walks over and grabs Gabriel's cold, frostbitten hands in his own. 

"Good thing we left when we did, huh?" Sam whispers.

"My hands are cold." Gabriel mutters. Sam wraps his hands around Gabriel's firmly and blows a puff of warm air into his cupped hands. 

"I can feel that." Sam says as he strokes the back of Gabe's hand, slightly smaller than his own. "You get cold very easily, I'm scared you're going to get hurt. It would kill me if you got hurt and there was something I could've done." 

"I'm an archangel. I know how to take care of myself."

"Doesn't mean you always do." Sam whispers kissing Gabriel's hands tenderly. "Sometimes you've just got to let someone else taken care of you."

\--------

Castiel left the room when Sam and Gabriel began speaking in hushed voices. It felt very private, almost intimate. Castiel ends up in his and Dean's room.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asks with a devilish look in his eyes. 

"Yes?" Cas responds hesitantly.

"How does it feel to be a world renowned skater?" Dean says gliding across the hardwood floor. 

"I don't understand..." Cas says as Dean continues skating about. Dean starts humming and grabs Cas' hands. They begin gliding around as if it where a practiced routine.

"So Cas, where did you learn to skate like that?" Dean asks. Cas shrugs.

"Hannah and I went. She wanted to 'experience' things." Cas says with over exaggerated air quotes.

"Well, now we can have experiences. Together." Dean whispers. Cas begins humming the tune Dean was earlier. 

Sam calls Dean and Cas out to enjoy the hot chocolate he made. He's poured everyone a mug. Sam goes to take a sip out is interrupted by Gabriel's shouting.

"Not yet!" Sam pauses and Gabriel reaches behind him. Gabriel produces a single candy cane that he unwrappeds and sticks in Sam's cup.

"Where did that even come from?" Sam asks as he rips the hot coco. Gabriel shrugs.

"If I told you then I wouldn't have a secret stash, would I?"

"I guess not." Sam mutters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a chapter, just some fanart!

This isn't really a chapter but Umbreon mentioned wanting to see a picture of the "onward moose!" scene in chapter 4/5 and I'm a nerd so I drew it. The link is to my tumblr, remember I'm definitely not a professional. Please keep this in mind. I mostly did this for fun.  <http://isabelpenafiel.tumblr.com/post/148851181138>


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror movie fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should wrap this up or keep going but either way some suggestions for the future chapters would rock!

"Dean? Have you seen my-" Cas begins but is interrupted by the sight of his brother wrapped in his trench coat.

"Hey Cassie!" Gabriel greets him as he turns around.

"Give it back." Castiel commands holding out a hand. 

"Fine." Gabriel strips off the coat and hands it to Cas. Cas slips the coat on, flattens the collar and sticks his hands in his pockets. His expression becomes confused.

"Why are my pockets filled with candy wrappers?"

"Because I needed a place to put them, duh. Gosh Cassie, I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Gabriel, I would appreciate it if you would not take my clothing."

"Whatever. Yours isn't comfy anyway."

"People usually prefer if you ask to use their things." 

"I get it Cas, I won't touch your stuff."

"Thank you." Cas says as he walks to a nearby trashcan and throws out the wrappers. Gabriel grabs a comforter off a chair and sets it on the couch.

\--------

Sam walks into the common room to find Gabriel in a nest of blankets with only the top of his head exposed.

"Gabe?" Sam calls out hesitantly. Gabriel's head pops out of the mass of blankets. And Sam sees a pile of wrappers next to the mass of blankets. 

"Care to join me?" Gabriel says smirking. Sam notices he bears an uncanny resemblance to a meerkat peeling it's head out from it's tunnel system.

"I'll sit next to you but that's it." Sam sighs sitting next to Gabe.

"You're just jealous of my blanket fort."

"You got me there." Sam chuckles. 

"We should watch something!" 

"Okay. Anything specific in mind?"

"Umm... horror." 

"How about 'The Sixth Sense'?"

"That doesn't count as horror. How about 'Saw'?" 

"Okay. As long as there aren't any clowns, those things give me the creeps."

"No clowns, only murderers and stalkers. Let's watch it, huh?" 

"Set it up." Sam sighs as Gabriel scrambles out of his nest of blankets. Gabriel sets up the tv quickly and scrambles back to the couch this time ignoring the best of blankets. He curls up next to Sam who murmurs something about him being like a kitten.

"Shut up. I'm only here to use your body heat."

"So now you're using me." Sam fake gasps.

"Yep. You're my human furnace now."

"That seems like a rather convenient excuse, besides the massive pile of blankets next to us." Sam says kissing Gabriel's forehead.

"Fine, I care about you. Now let's actually watch the movie." 

"Sounds good. And just so you know I love you."

"Took you long enough to realize what a catch I am!" 

"Whatever, come on we're missing the movie." Sam says as he begins combing through Gabriel's soft honey brown hair. Gabriel looks up drowsily.

"Oh, so now you're care if we miss it. Wait, hang on this is the best part." Gabriel points to the screen as 'Jigsaw' begins torturing another victim. 

"God, you're sick."

"This movie's great, if a little gory."

\--------

"That would never happen." Sam comments.

"Oh yeah? Well, it just did."

"He would pass out from pain."

"Adrenaline is a magical thing my friend."

"He wouldn't have been able to cut through bone if it couldn't make it through the chains."

"Yep. And angels don't fall from heaven and fall in love with moose."

"Aww... You love me?" Sam says teasingly. Gabriel blushes.

"Well, someone's got to." Gabriel says with a smirk. He then tilts his head upwards and pickers his lips expecting a kiss. Sam pecks him on the lips and goes back to watching the movie. "That was weak." Gabriel potus as he goes back to watching the gory scene in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just do you know I've never watched "Saw" so it might not be as accurate as I would like.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas plays a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next I'm going to do an epilogue. Sorry for the wait.

Dean walks into his room and rummaged through his closet hoping to find his jacket. Dean feels his ankles grabbed by a pair of hands frim under the bed. Dean's eyes narrow as he pulls out a hunting knife and goes into autopilot. He slashes at the hands and hears a familiar yelp. Cas comes out from under the bed as his grace heals the wound. Dean rushes over and gently handles the healing hand.

"Shit Cas. Sorry."

"It's fine Dean I should've known." Cas reassures him. Dean's vision becomes blurry, his eyes burn. Dean's breaths become shallow and his chest constricts. Dean forces himself to sit as he feels his knees go weak. He hurt Cas because he couldn't not be a hunter for one moment. He hurt Cas and he didn't even hesitate. If it hadn't been Cas he probably wouldn't even care. He was a monster. 

"Are you okay Dean?" Castiel asks tenderly.

"I hurt y-you." Dean manages as he curses his voice for betraying him.

"I'm fine Dean, it was an accident. You didn't mean it."

"I could've hurt you. If Sammy or I ever have kids how will I be able to trust myself around them?" Dean sniffles. Cas looks Dean in the eye for a second, in disbelief that Dean would ever doubt his ability with children before hugging him tightly. 

"I love you." Cas whispers. At that Dean begins sobbing trying to tell Cas he feels the same but not being able to catch his breath. Cas rubs circles on Dean's back lovingly, glad Dean is letting out some of his emotions.

After Dean regains his composure he stutters to Gas that he loves him too. Dean grips Cas' neck as if it is the only thing keeping him grounded, and it probably is. 

"Ya' know, once when Sammy was twelve he jumped on my back. I freaked out but realized it was his before I did any damage. Dad was so proud, he said I was developing hunter's instincts." Dean says, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"It's okay Dean. We don't expect you to be perfect." 

"Thanks Cas. But if anyone asks this never happened." 

"Only if we can lay together."

"Fine Cas, we can lay together." Dean huffs. Cas' face lights up as he crawls to a spot on the bed. Dean lays down and Cas curls around him.Gas places gentle kisses on the back of Dean's neck. Dean hums constantly and melts into Cas' embrace.

\--------

An hour later Dean wakes up with Cas facing away from him holding his arms as if it were a teddy bear. He himself is sprawled across the bed with none of the blankets thanks to Cas kicking them on the floor as they slept. Dean shakes Cas' shoulder.

"Hey Cas? Maybe we should get up." Dean whispers to the angel. Cas mutters something and throws a pillow in Dean's direction. "Come on Cas, it's lunch time." Gas lifts his head from his pillow. 

"Go without me." 

"Cas, I'm making lunch and I don't want to eat without you." 

"Fine, I'm coming." Cas mumbles as he crawls out of the covers. 

Dean makes sandwiches and they sit at the table eating them. They are as close together as physically possible in the old wooden chairs as well as perfectly content.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lied on the last chapter, I forgot I still had some unresolved stuff with Gabriel. Anyway, took a while but here you are.

"Cassie's wings are black, I would know. I'm the one who had to bandage him up after Hell." Gabriel announces. Dean stands and crosses his arms smirking at the height difference.

"They're a very dark royal blue." Dean counters smugly.

"If you're so sure why don't we bet on it?"

"You're on shortstack."

"If you can handle it princess." 

"If I win you have to run with my moose of a brother."

"Not gonna happen. When I win though, you have to eat whatever Sam does for a week."

"You're on." Dean says as they shake on it. "Hey Cas!" 

"Yes Dean?" Castiel say walking into the room, his dark wings unfolding. 

"Angel, what color are your wings?" Dean asks sweetly. 

"Well, in most light they appear black." Cas says. Gabriel smirks at Dean and he is scowled back at. "However they are actually a very dark blue color." Gabriel's face falls.

"Cassie, I practically raised you. How could I be wrong about this?" Gabriel sputters.

"They have gotten lighter since the fall." Cas responds.

"Well, Gabriel should we grab you some running shoes? You can wear a pair of Sammy's old ones from before he became gigantic." Dean teases.

"Crap." 

\--------

The next morning Gabriel tells Sam about the bet.

"So, you're coming with me on my run?" 

"No, I'm going to sell sea shells by the seashore." Gabe retorts.

"Ha ha ha. Now I'm not going to modify it for you."

"Yeah, about that. How far do you actually run?"

"Four miles."

"F-four?" Gabriel sputters out nearly choking on the candies he had been eating for the duration of their conversation.

"You know, you don't have to if you don't want." Sam says noticing the panicked expression on Gabriel's face. Gabriel quickly masked his fear with a confident smirk. The voice at the edge of his brain eager to jump on his throat for his weakness.

"I'll be fine Sammich." Gabriel chuckles humorlessly. 

"Okay, let's get your some running clothes then."

"Th-thanks, Samsquach." Gabriel says as he rubs the hem of his sleeve between his fingers.

Sam grabs the clothing quickly careful not to leave the archangel with his own thoughts too long. He reenters the room to find Gabriel in the same spot now shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Gabe, you sure you want to come?" Sam asks cautiously, trying not to further injured the angel's pride.

"Of course Moose, it is a bet after all. Wouldn't be fair to skip out on my part." Gabriel says as his confident mask falters for a fraction of a second. 

\--------

They start at the door with a moderate pace, somewhat slower than if Sam had gone alone. Gabriel keeps up the best he can and stays with Sam for the beginning of the run. The run starts out slightly painful but begins to worsen. He slowly succumbs to the pain and drifts further from Sam in each passing moment. His breathing becomes shallow and his chest constricts. His legs burn and his joints ache. Sweat drips down his face, some getting in his eyes. Gabriel tries his best to wipe it out, but it burns and he is forced to stop. It is only a little after the second mile mark.

"Pathetic, worthless, lazy." An old voice echos in his head. "All things I shouldn't have to remind you that you are. You should remember how weak you are until the day that I don't have to babysit you. You can't even take care of yourself, let alone protect the weaker race. No, scratch that, you are even below those meat sacks I don't even know why I put up with you!" The voice was screaming so loud it almost completely drained out the second, deeper voice.

"Gabe? Gabe, are you okay? Gabe, breathe. You're scaring me." Sam begs.

"S-sorry. I was lost in th-thought." 

"Gabriel, that was terrifying. What was bothering you? Don't say nothing is wrong, that looked like some heavy stuff."

"I really, don't want to talk about it. Especially not here."

"Let's go back to the bunker, we are going to talk about this though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter up quick because of it though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel deals with his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but jampacked with feels.

Once they got back to the bunker Sam had been stewing in his thoughts much too long. What had happened? Was it simply Gabriel being embarrassed, or worse?

"Gabe, I need to know now that we're at the bunker. What happened?" 

"What'd you expect? I spend most of my time eating candy and watching movies. I'm not in shape."

"It didn't seem like it was just you having to stop. You seemed like you were someplace else." 

"I said it was nothing Samsquach. Don't you believe me?"

"I really want to Gabe, but it seemed almost as if you were having a panic attack."

"Panic attacks are for people who panic. I don't panic, I'm an archangel. It seems like you often forget.

"Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you're invincible." Sam says grinding his teeth.

"Well it should!" Gabriel snaps. He rushes out of the room the memories beginning to permeate his thoughts once again. His eyes burn with tears that he blinks away. A sharp cold laughter interrupts his self loathing thoughts.

"You? An archangel! Wow, the times have really changed. Long ago you wouldn't have even been considered an angel! You are an embarrassment, an abomination."

Gabriel slams the bathroom door, he is too far into his own past to notice the unnecessary force. As soon as the door shuts all of the emotions covered with jokes and pranks comes to the surface. Gabriel looks at his tear stained face in the mirror and lifts his shirt. His runs his fingers over the pale pink raised lines all over his torso. He could've gotten rid of them but left them as a reminder of how weak he used to be. One name comes to mind as he thinks of the woman who put them there, Kali. He had been lucky Sam hadn't noticed them yet, he knew someday he'd have to explain. He could only prevent it for so long.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter with more about Gabriel's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pretty short chapter, sorry this has been happening lately. I've been working on another fic that's taken up a good bit of my time.

Gabriel emerges from the bathroom with red puffy eyes. Sam knows not to mention it though. Gabriel collapses on the couch and is soon sound asleep. It's the middle of the day but Sam figures it's for the best. 

\--------

_A vase shatters against the wall above his head._

_"You moron! I was so close to forgiving you! Then you go an crack a fucking joke? You can't be serious, not even for a second!" Kali screams._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"Since when has sorry done anything? There are consequences." Kali says in a stern voice that Gabriel eventually learns is scarier than screaming. "Get over here." Kali says pointing to a spot in front of her as she pulls the belt from her jeans._

_"What are you going t-to do?"_

_"Take your shirt off." Kali commands. Gabriel doesn't as he is told and she pushes him to the ground. She grabs his face, her sharp nails digging into his cheeks. "Open."_

_Gabriel opens his mouth and she shoves the belt in his mouth. She pulls a sharp knife from her boot with a malicious grin._

_"Better bite down on that, can't have the neighbors hearing you scream." Kali grabs a tuft of his honey brown hair and tugs Gabriel so that he'll sit straighter. "Soon you'll understand. I do this because you're weak, I want to help you to be strong."_

_\--------_

Sam shakes Gabriel awake and he is fully alert almost instantaneously. 

"Gabe, you okay?" 

"N-never better Sammy." Gabriel whimpers on the verge of tears. 

"It's not good to keep things bottled up, if anyone know that it's me and Dean. Please tell me what's bothering you." Sam pleads. Gabriel hesitantly lifts his shirt to reveal his scars. Sam is horrified at the number of scars and how deep some of them are. You can clearly tell they were not treated at a hospital and might've been infected. 

"What happened?" Sam asks, not sure if he really wants to know. 

"I was in a bad relationship and she liked to do terrible things. She told me it was for my own good, that I was weak and I needed it to make me strong. She told me a was an excuse of an angel, let alone an archangel. She said it was because she loved me...." Gabriel trails off. 

"Whoever did this didn't see what I see. I see a very strong angel, an angel who followed what they knew was right. An angel who faced Lucifer just to try to do what was right. You are one of the strongest people I know and I don't want you ever to forget that."

"Thanks Sam." Gabriel says bowing his head.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you, and I'm sure anyone else is too."

"I don't think I have enough to pay the rates." Gabriel chuckles as he walks away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. If you want I will do a sequel but this is the end of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the messy ending and short chapter but if you want I'll follow up on it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, enjoy :).

Sam stands in place, stunned. Sam jogs after Gabriel and wraps his arms around him from behind once he's caught up. 

"I don't care how powerful you are. If someone ever touches your again I will hunt them down, and kill them. If they even threaten- I'll beat the shit out of them." Sam growls his voice hitching.

"Sammy, I'm not worth it." 

"Never believe that. You're worth more than I could ever give you. I'm just lucky to have you here, with me." 

Gabe's head drops, tears escaping his eyes.

"I'm just a broken angel." He laughs bitterly. "Why do you want me?"

"No. You're so much more than that. And don't think I'm not going to get you help. Put some socks on and then we'll watch a movie."

Gabriel mopes to Sam's bedroom and grabs a pair of wool socks. He walks back into the common room and Sam is setting up a horror movie.

"Sweet, what'd you pick?" 

"Scream." 

"Nice, a classic. Not as much gore as I'd like but it's good." Gabe says plopping down next to Sam. He snuggles against Sam taking advantage of the fact that Sam's basically a human space heater. Sam plays the movie and Gabe smiles.

Things may have sucked with Kali but Sam could always make him feel better. It wasn't a permanent fix but Gabriel definitely felt much better with Sam.


	20. Sequel

I don't know if people who are subscribed to this got a notification when I put up the first chapter of the sequel but just in case....


End file.
